Wenlivia Confirmed
by DustyAttic
Summary: This is just a quick one-shot of Wen and Olivia finally admitting their feelings for each other. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth
I walked quickly through the crowd, trying to find Olivia before she left. "Hey," I said, bumping into Charlie, "have you seen Olivia?"

The drummer smiled and shook his head, no. We had been at this party for a couple of hours and I could tell that most of the people here were drunk. This was exactly the type situation that Olivia would want to leave, and, even though I was pretty tipsy and probably not the type of person she wanted to see, I _needed_ to see her.

Eventually, I found my way to the exit. Nearly falling through the doorway after having to shove my way through the congestion of people, I stumbled outside. I quickly looked around and located Olivia, who was sitting on a wall by the building. In the light of the streetlamps, her golden hair was shimmering. She was sitting with her blue sweater pulled tight over her body and her legs crossed. I wondered if I should go to her, but eventually decided that I should.

"Hey," I said, sitting down.

"Oh," Olivia exclaimed, startled, "Wen! I didn't hear you coming."

"Sorry," I apologized, leaning back on my palms.

Olivia didn't say anything after that, just sat with her hands folded in her lap and her face down. She looked so humble for a girl who has performed at MSG many times, which isn't surprising. Olivia is the most humble person I know.

"Hey," I eventually said, "did you have fun tonight?"

Shrugging, Olivia responded with a small smile. "I guess. I don't know, big parties like this aren't really my thing."

I nodded and laughed through my nose. "Yeah," I said, "that makes sense. They don't seem like you."

Olivia chuckled.

"So," I said after a second, "if this party isn't doing it for you … you wanna go back to the hotel? I'm sure the others will be a while, but we could watch a movie or something."

Looking at me, Olivia raised her eyebrows. "S-sure," she eventually stuttered. "That sounds really … nice."

I grinned. "Great."

Cautiously, I took Olivia's hand. I felt her skin explode into goosebumps and her whole body tense up, but she didn't pull away, which I took as a good sign. "Come on," I said, getting up with her hand still in mine. "Let's hail a cab."

"So," I said, flipping through the pay per view options, "what shall it be? _Clueless, Pretty in Pink, Mean Girls_ …"

"Wait," Olivia cut in, leaning against the wall, "what's with all the chick flicks?"

"You mean classics?" I responded half-jokingly.

Olivia laughed quietly as I put on _Legally Blonde._ "Well," I said, hopping onto the bed and crossing my legs, "let's enjoy."

Olivia walked to the desk and pulled the chair out, setting it next to the bed and then sitting down. "Hey," I said, patting the bed beside me, "you don't have to sit over there, if you don't want to."

Opening her mouth and then closing it again, Olivia timidly got up and then sat down again on the very edge of the bed. I decided not to push the topic further.

Halfway though the movie, however, she slowly crawled closer to me until we were only about a foot apart. Drawing her knees up to her chest, Olivia let out a shaky breath, as if the action of moving closer to me had been terrifying, which I didn't doubt. Suddenly, however, I felt her soft fingers clasp mine and I stifled a gasp.

"Is this okay?" whispered Olivia.

"Yeah," I said, scooching just the slightest bit closer, "this is great."

By the time the movie ended, Olivia's head was resting on my shoulder and her breathing was steady and quiet. I looked at her and confirmed my suspicions; the girl was asleep. As gently as I could, I lowered her down onto the pillow and pulled the comforter over her. I wanted desperately to cuddle up beside her and fall asleep but I knew that Olivia wouldn't like that and so I slipped quietly onto the other bed. Charlie and I were sharing a room, but he would be fine with Stella for a night (if they even made it home before dawn.)

The rooming usually went Mo and Scott, Olivia and Stella, and me and Charlie. But, recently I'd felt like things might be heating up between Stella and Charlie. For me and Olivia, on the other hand, things were … frozen. Frozen in this state where I was absolutely in love with her and had no idea how she felt about me, except for one small glimmer of hope I'd gotten the other day.

We had been sitting together, watching Mo and Stella perform this goofy song they'd written together when Olivia had said softly, "God, I love this band. I love all of you."

"Even me?" I'd joked, and then Olivia had looked me dead in the eyes.

"Yeah," she's said. "Especially you. I … I want to be with you all the time."

But then she had blushed and begun to stutter an apology, and as I'd started to assure her it was okay and maybe tell her how I felt, Charlie had come barging between us, laughing about something Scott had said. We hadn't mentioned the conversation since.

Anyway, at that moment, I was just about asleep thinking about all this when Olivia shot upright in bed, clutching the covers to her chest and shouting out something about her father. Eyes wide open, the blonde looked around frantically until she realized where she was. Burying her head in her hands, Olivia began to apologize. "I'm sorry," she said, "I-I-I just was having this dream. Did- did I wake you?"

"No," I assured her, getting out of bed and walking over. "No, I was awake. Are you okay? You wanna talk about it?"

Eyes shut, Olivia shook her head. "No," she said, "not really."

"Okay," I responded, taking her hand. "It's okay. You're safe here. We'll protect you." And then, softly, I added this: "I'll protect you."

Olivia opened her eyes and stared at me. As I began to walk back to my bed, however, she stopped me. "Wen-" she said, her voice sounding strained, "will you stay with me? In the bed? If not, I mean, it's totally okay, but I was just thinking- you know what? Nevermind, it was stupid, I just …" Her words were rushed and afraid.

"No," I said, walking back and sitting down. "I'll stay." I got under the blankets and moved close to her, surprised but delighted when she rested her head on my chest. "I'll always stay."

When I woke up the next morning, it was pretty early. I looked down and smiled to see Olivia still next to me, and then I glanced at the other bed. Charlie was passed out on top of the cover, still fully clothed. I hadn't heard him come in, and I hadn't fallen asleep until late, so I figured he'd be out for a while. Suddenly, Olivia jerked at opened her eyes. She saw me and softened but then stiffened again, as she'd realized we shouldn't be in the same bed.

"Good morning," I said softly, brushing some hair our of her face.

"Good morning," Olivia responded at a normal volume, and I put one finger to my lips, pointing a Charlie. "Oh," whispered Olivia, "sorry."

"It's all good," I replied, and then continued, "do you wanna grab some breakfast?"

"Okay."

We quietly got out of bed and then she slipped out of the room, saying she would get dressed and meet me in the hall.

I quickly put on my clothes and headed out, leaning against the wall in the hall. I began to tape a beat with my fingers and then heard a door click open and closed.

Looking up, I felt my heart nearly fall out of my chest. Olivia was wearing a small white sundress speckled with yellow roses. With white sandals over her feet and her beautiful golden hair in a french braid, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Hey," she said, walking towards me, "you ready?"

I nodded and smiled widely when she cautiously took my hand. "So," I said, "where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know, do you want to just look around?"

"Sure," I replied.

We left the hotel together and were immediately surrounded by fans. Protectively and without thinking, I put my arm around Olivia and hunched near her as we made our way through the crowd. "Mr. Gifford, Mr. Gifford," the newscasters shouted as us through the fans, along with cries of, "Miss White! Miss White!"

"Uh," Olivia breathed, "Wen, can we try and find a place that's not so … crowded?"

"Definitely," I responded, finally getting free of the people and dropping into a cab. To the fans still tapping at the window, the two of us were Olivia and Wendall, lead singer and keyboardist from Lemonade Mouth. We were Wenlivia, the ship that had taken the internet by storm. But there, inside that taxi and laughing together, we were just Wen and Olivia. Friends.

"Hey," I said, leaning up towards the driver and whispering something in his ear. He nodded.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked.

"You'll see."

Soon enough, we made it to our destination.

"Oh, Wen," Olivia breathed, taking in the scene. We were on a small beach with dark water and white sand.

"There's a restaurant down the stretch," I said, "I found it the other day."

We walked silently down the beach, our hands, as was becoming normal, in each others.

Suddenly, Olivia stopped.

"Wen," she said, turning to me and looking into my eyes. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," I responded, a little nervous.

"Well … I just mean … what's going on? Between us, I mean. What's with, um, this?" she asked, nodding at our hands. "And sleeping in the same bed and stuff?"

I looked into her beautiful face. "I don't know," I eventually responded, "but I guess it just feels right."

Then I took a deep breath. "Olivia," I began, "I know that you and I are best friends, and I don't want this to ruin things, but … you're all I can think about. All I ever want is to hang around you … to touch you … to see you smile. I guess what I'm saying is … I'm in love with you, Olivia."

The beautiful blonde stared at me. "You- you're in love with me?" she asked.

"Yes."

A few silent seconds passed and then she looked down, a few tears rolling down her face. "I-I-I'm going to be brave," she whispered, "and I need you to know that I haven't said these words to anyone since … my parents … so if you have any doubts about this, please tell me."

I shook my head and waited.

"Okay, then," she eventually continued. She took a breath and then said it, the words I've been waiting so long to hear. "Wen, I … I love you, too."

I stared at her. "Really?" I whispered, and she nodded.

Olivia looked at me for a long time, and then stood on her toes and gently took my face in her hands. She brought our lips together, fear in her eyes, and then kissed me so lightly it felt unreal. I slowly put my arms around her waist and we deepened the kiss.

Olivia's feet lifted off the ground and I spun her around, never wanting this moment to end. It did, however, and I put her down.

We looked at each other. "So," she said after a minute, "breakfast?"

I laughed and nodded at her, and we took each other's hands and continued walking.


End file.
